I Adore You, Sweet Pain
by Taking me high
Summary: A sequel to Sweet Pain.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! So, this is a bit of a sequel for Sweet Pain. If you haven't read it, GO READ IT! Enjoy and please review.

Bella's POV

Finally, alone.

She stood across the room from me, almost glaring at me. I'd been living with her for 10 year now, and I never got used to her glares. She wasn't upset with me, rather pleased to finally have me alone. All hers…

I used to be scared of her. But now, now I was powerful like her. Now I could take her, now I had control, now I enjoyed the pain.

She suddenly appeared next to me, and pushed me back on the bed, climbing on top of me. I grinned up at her, she stayed focus, but a smile appeared on her lips. A twisted smile that would have scared me if I was still human…

My thoughts were interrupted as Jane began to kiss me. I smiled against her cold lips and kissed her back. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Our body pressed against each other, and I wanted her naked, now. I started pulling at her robe but she beat me to it. We were naked in a second. I pulled the covers over us and pressed her body against mine. A small moan left me lips, and she grinned. She kissed me again, and I managed to open my eyes.

"Do it, Jane." I muttered, staring into her eyes.

Her grin turned to a smirk. "Desperate." She scoffed.

I pouted, then nodded. "Please…" I begged. She kept smirking at me, then her stare kicked in.

"This may hurt just a little." She purred. She stared for only a second more before my eye locked shut in pain. The burning, stinging, wonderful pain filled my body. As sick as it was, I enjoyed every second of it. I had become addicted to the pain.

The burning became worse, and I knew she was enjoying herself now. She loved my pain, she'd loved it from the beginning. Now I was just feeding it to her, just giving her that pleasure she'd always wanted.

_"Pain, Bella." She said, her voice was soft now, almost soothing. "I want your pain." She cocked her head at me. "I won't kill you, no. I just need to hear you scream my name. I want you to tell me to stop. I want to get you moaning in pain." She grinned one last time. "I want you, Bella Swan."_

I grinned as I remembered the first time she gave me the pleasure of pain. I adore you, sweet pain.

I Adore You, Sweet Pain

Chapter 1: Now Until Forever

Jane's POV

As much as I didn't want to, I had to see him. Everyday, I had to. Everyday for the past 10 years I've had to see him watch her like a hawk, just waiting for something to go wrong between us.

I knew if we ever have a fight, or god forbid break up, he'd be there to be her rock. Her bounce off. She'll fall for him all over again. So I have to do everything in my power to keep her mine. Edward Cullen shall never have her. Bella is mine, forever.

"Is something wrong, Jane?" I looked up. Bella was leaning over me, far enough for me to see down her shirt. I smirked and she caught on. She glared at me and stood up straight. "Pervert." She grumbled. I laughed and stood up. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and stood next to her.

"Sorry." I said.

"Your not sorry."

"I know. I'm also not a pervert."

She glared at me, then laughed. She wiggled out of my grip and started jogging down the hallway. I smiled and ran after her catching up with ease.

"Where are we going?" I asked, taking her hand.

"To my room." She said. She let go of my hand and shot down the hallway in a flash. She was still so happy that she could run without falling down. I smiled and followed her. We reached her room in a few seconds. She dragged me inside and shut the door, locking it behind her. Again, she wanted more. I smirked.

"Bella dear, you're so desperate." I purred as she approached me. She stopped and looked at me with a frown.

"I'm not desperate." She wined and folded her arms over to chest.

I laughed at her. She was really making a scene. "Please Bella. All you want to do is kiss me, all you want is to be in pain." I smirked.

"All you want is to see me in pain." Oh, she could fight back well. I enjoyed her newfound confidence. If she were still human, she wouldn't have said such a thing. Though Aro frowned on me for changing her, I don't regret a thing. He wanted her a vampire anyways, I guess he just wanted it to happen differently…

"_So, you've changed her, Jane dear." Aro said, staring down at me from his chair that was higher up on the steps. I nodded slowly, worried he was upset. He sighed and turned his head from me. "Why?" he asked calmly. I stumbled to find words. "Why?" he asked again, more force behind her voice._

"_Because I love her. Master, you know how much she means to me… If I didn't change her-"_

"_Someone else could have, Jane." He snapped back._

"_Why someone else? Who else? Edward? Alice? YOU?" He paused and stared at me, frowning. He finally slowly raised his right arm and pointed to the door._

"_Go."_

"_What?"_

"_GO!"_

"_Oh course master." I bowed my head and turned. I walked slowly out the door. Felix chuckled at me, but I sent him a glare. "He'll be mad at you for not stopping it." I snapped quickly. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. But as the doors slowly closed behind me, I heard Aro call Felix over to him. I smirked, and continued down the hallway._

Felix's POV

Ever since Jane turned Bella into one of us, things have been different around here. I know it's been 10 years since, but I can't let go of the fact that little rat got me in trouble with Aro. And there is nothing to this day I can do to touch her. First, Aro had banned me from hurting her; second, even if I tried, she'd just use her little deathly stare on me and I'd be dead meat.

I walked the hallways with nothing to do when I passed by Bella's room. I heard a thud, and I couldn't help but press my ear up against the door.

"Come on Jane, hurt me." I heard Bella beg.

"Gladly." Jane hissed. I pressed my ear harder. What were they doing? But I caught on quickly once I heard Bella scream. Jane was doing her little "deadly stare" on Bella. But why? Did she enjoy it? She had asked for it… Her screams suddenly stopped, and I heard heavy breathing. There was a small moan, and a grin appeared on my face. Girl sex. Hot.

"Felix, it's not nice to eavesdrop." I jumped and backed away from the door. Standing down at the end of the hallway was Edward Cullen. He'd joined us when Bella changed. Odd how much he would do to be with her, even though she wasn't with him at all.

"I wasn't I was just-"

"That's quiet alright, Felix. I won't tell." He smirked at me.

I gulped and brushed the invisible dust off my jacket. "Well, I'd better get going, then."

"You have no where to be." Damn, I forgot he could read my mind.

"Who cares." I muttered quietly, knowing he'd hear one way or another.

"I know what's going on in there." He murmured. I glanced at him. "Jane makes a point of walking past me after every time." He smiled, but I knew he wasn't happy.

"Does it bug you?" I asked almost silently, almost embarrassed to ask.

"Yes. More then bug, Felix. It really tears me up inside."

"Then why are you here?"

"What else can I do? I have to be near her. She's my reason to live at this point. It was her or death, and I needed to choose her. It's better for both of us." He paused, and I guessed he was done. I took one step away from him, before turning to look at him.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I'm kind of jealous of you."

"I know." Edward laughed slightly. I knew he'd already read it, but I went on anyways.

"To be able to see the love of your life with someone else everyday and still live that's… That's pretty amazing."

He didn't speak, and I took it as my time to leave. So without another word, I turned around and headed down the hallway, knowing he was already gone.

Edward's POV

"_Do you think anyone else in the world feels the pain you do everyday?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_I'm sure someone does. I'm sure someone hurts worse then you."_

"_Why do you think that?"_

"_Well you already know the answer to that." _

"_Tell me anyways."_

"_God doesn't hate just you."_

That truly made me laugh. Something I hadn't done in a long time. That conversation with Emmett came into my mind as I walked the halls of my new home. So I'd been here for 10 years, but it still felt so new.

I had that conversation with Emmett the day before I left Bella so many years ago. He knew I was hurting. He knew what was coming.

Emmett may be a goofball, and sometimes a jerk, but he's my brother and I love him. And I miss him…

He had a way of making me feel better when I felt bad. Like the thing about God…

"_God doesn't hate just you."_

If I can truly believe that God doesn't hate just me, then maybe I won't be damned. I worry about my soul to often, or at least that's what Bella used to think. She probably doesn't care now. Then again, I'll never really know, since I'll never read her mind. From now until forever, she'll be a mystery. From now until forever, I'll love her. From now until forever, she'll have my heart.

I once told her, "Look after my heart, I've left it with you."

I wonder if she still remembers that, because once you give someone your heart, you don't get it back. It's theirs forever.

So watch over my heart, Bella Swan, for it's yours for now until forever.


	2. Chapter 2, Switching Roles

Chapter 2: Switching Roles

Jane's POV

It was dusk. Outside, I guessed, it was probably perfect. Dusk is the most wonderful time of day. The sun's setting, it's the coolest time of day… It's currently fall, and dusk in fall is my favorite time to be outside, or at least of what I remember…

"_Jane, come to bed now." Alec said, holding his hand out._

_I shook my head. "I want to stay up a little longer. Once it gets dark I'll sleep."_

"_Jane, you can't stay here yourself." Alec noted._

"_Then stay with me." I smiled up at him and he sighed. He sat down next to me and brushed his brown hair out of his face. He yawned and glanced at me._

"_I'm tried." He complained._

"_Stop complaining and enjoy the sunset." I ordered. He didn't fight back; he knew I'd win. I had a way of getting my way…_

_Alec sighed and turned to look at the sun that set way off in the West. He yawned again and rubbed his eyes before leaning his head on my shoulder. I smiled, enjoying him being so close. A cool breeze rustled across the ground, ruffling my hair and Alec's. He lifted his arm to fix his hair. I smirked at him._

"_What? It was in my eyes."_

"_Whatever." He pouted and pushed himself off me. I laughed and leaned on him instead. He didn't move me, instead smiled and leaned his head on mine._

"_Dusk is truly the most amazing time of day, don't you think?" I mused._

"_I guess so."_

"_You guess?"_

"_Yeah. It's alright."_

_I frowned, but gave up fighting him on it. I continued to watch the sunset, when I felt Alec kiss the top of my head lightly. I smiled and snuggled my head into his neck. He kissed my head again, longer this time. I lifted my face up to his and he kissed me again, on the lips this time. I couldn't help but kiss back. I felt the most amazing rush go through me and I-_

I stopped thinking about it and continued to walk down the hallway, quicker this time.

It was dusk, the most amazing time of the day and I was stuck inside with the man I despised most in the world. Edward Cullen.

"I hope you know I have no problem with you." He muttered softly. He was walking to close. He moved over a bit, giving me my room just as I wanted it. At least he listened to my thoughts.

"Well I have a problem with you." I snapped back.

"I know. Your afraid I will take Bella." He was talking all quiet like he was trying to seduce me or something. I guessed it was just the way he talked. "I'm not going to take Bella, I just want he to be happy. If she's happy with you, with you she shall stay."

"Shut up." I grumbled, assuming he was lying.

"I'm not lying." He mumbled.

"Shut up!" I repeated.

He finally went quiet and turned his head away from me. I glared at him and walked faster. He had no trouble keeping up.

Bella's POV

I sat alone, something I hadn't done in a while. Though I enjoyed sitting alone and thinking, I was bored. Jane had left me and I didn't know where she went. Show's the true honesty and trust in our relationship.

I left my room and began to roam the hallways. I'd been here 10 years and I still got lost in the hallways, so I made sure to not wander to far from my room. I only walked for a few minutes, before I ran into Edward. He smiled at me; he was always so pleased to see me.

"Bella." He said, nodding.

"Hey Edward." I said. "Have you seen Jane?"

"She went off to Alec's room. Something seemed to be bugging her."

I frowned. What could possibly be bugging Jane? Edward knew, he could read her mind. "What was it?" I asked.

"Though I strongly dislike Jane, I don't share people's secrets."

"Did it have to do with me?"

"No."

I sighed in relief. That was good. But what could bug Jane?

"Bella?" I looked back at Edward.

"Yes?"

"Could I steal you for a moment? If your not to busy?"

I watched him closely, but it wasn't like I could read him. I sighed and bit my lip. "Yeah. What's up?"

Alec's POV

She came storming into my room; obviously she had just been with Edward. I could almost smell him on her. I loved how she looked when she was angry… I shook the thought and focused on how annoyed she looked.

"What's wrong Jane?" I asked. She plopped down on next to me on my couch.

"Edward." She grumbled. "Do you have any idea how annoying he is?"

"Yes, I do." I smirked as she glared at me. "What did he do?"

"He's just acting like he isn't trying to steal Bella right from under me. He gave me this whole speech about he just wants Bella to be happy and other crap like that." She crossed her arms and glared art the floor, then turned to look at me. Her eyes were like daggers stabbing into me. And she wasn't even mad at me… I smirked, loving her stare. "What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"Nothing, sorry."

"You know, you keep smiling about everything. It's really hard to talk to you." She glared at me again then stood. "Well Edward is still wandering the hallways. I'd better go find him before he steals Bella from me."

I frowned. "Do you have to go?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

She paused and watched me closely, as if trying to read why I was asking. "Yes." She finally said. She turned and stomped out of the room, fuming with anger.

Jane's POV

Why was he doing this to me?

"_Do you have to go?"_

Oh how he annoyed me. He knew what he was doing; he knew how to make me stay. But I knew what he wanted, and he wasn't going to get it. Not ever again, I wasn't going back down that road. It was too hard to get back out of.

"_Do you have to go?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why? Aro can wait a little." He grinned at me, knowing he's won._

_I sighed and sat back down. I sat closer to him this time, for whatever reason I wanted to be close to him. The silence was weird and awkward. I rubbed my arm in nervousness. I then felt his hand take mine, and I looked at him. His face was close, and I could feel his breath on my face. He inched closer, before connecting our lips for a good, full kiss. I pulled away._

"_No." I said. "Stop."_

_But he kissed me again, and against my better judgment, I kissed him back. This time he was the one to pull away. He smirked at me, thinking to good of himself. I frowned at him and stood._

"_Your sick, Alec." I spat._

_He smirked and said nothing. I wondered what happen to the brother I knew and loved. Because the smirking boy sitting in front of me wasn't my brother, her was a mean, perverted jerk who was really annoying me._

_I stared harder, then the corners of my mouth curved up. He frowned at my evil grin, then caught on._

"_Oh, Jane, no. Come on, I'm sorry. Please. Jane…" he begged. But I wasn't going to take it. He'd needed to know he couldn't mess with me._

"_Pain." I whispered at him. In a half a second he was one the ground screaming. I grinned and went harder, causing all the pain I could. He screamed and yelled in pain, the sound echoing through his room. I pressed on harder, until he couldn't even move, he was frozen, screaming._

I shook the thought. The memory burned in the back of my mind. I loved Alec, and he was my brother, my twin, and I loved him. But in that moment, all I truly wanted was to see him in pain.


	3. Chapter 3, The Truth

Chapter 3: The truth

Bella's POV

Edward moved over to the side of the hallway and leaned against the stonewall. I leaned next to him, and he turned to face me.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I do not understand why you are with Jane."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? You want to talk to me about Jane? I thought you got over this."

He sighed, his eyes were serious. "I never got over you."

His words surprised me, but what did I except? Of course he still loved me. I suddenly felt awkward standing so close to him.

"Please, she's just trouble." He tried.

"Edward, I've been with her for what, 10 years now? Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because of Alec."

"What does Alec have to do with this?"

He didn't speak. He seemed to be having trouble finding his words. I stared at the ground. "He loves her, like, a bit to much."

"You're lying." I said it quickly, hoping it wouldn't hurt as much. It did. I hated seeing him like this, I hated insulting him.

He continued to stare at the floor. "I'm not. Why would? What would I gain by lying to you? A fake relationship? You'll never truly love me again." He lifted his head slightly, and I saw a bit of a smile on his face, but it faded quickly as he spoke again. "I'm not telling you this to get you back. I'm telling you this for your safety. She's liked him at some point, not anymore, just, look out." He finally looked up at me. His eyes were darker then ever, he looked like he could burst into tears at any second. "I don't want you to get hurt."

It was all too much to take in, but I nodded anyways. His slight smile returned, then he left me alone. I stood there, leaning against the stonewall, trying to take it all in. Jane didn't really love Alec that much, and even if Alec did, it wouldn't affect our relationship, right? I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't take it. I had to know the truth. I had to find Jane.

_She smirked at me again. She kissed me again before taking my shirt off. She was determined, she knew what she wanted. I pressed my lips to hers just as she got my pants off. She pulled off my underwear so I completely naked. She smiled at me and ran her hand along my body, feeling every inch of me. I sighed and smiled, closing my eyes and leaning my head back. She was being so gentle, I loved it._

_ But it didn't last long. Soon, I was in deep pain as she starched me and moved her fingers in and out of me. She had a way of making things that should be pleasurable burn. But I didn't care, I loved her, and I loved how she could make me feel. _

_ So I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again, letting the pain take over…_

I was practically stomping down the hallway now. For some reason, the thought of Jane cheating on my really pissed me off. I loved her too much to loose her. At this point, I truly needed her.

I first tried Jane's room, but she wasn't there. Next I stomped off to Alec's room. No one was there, which I guess was for the better, because if Alec was there, I would have tried to kill him.

Last, I tried my room. Sure enough, there was Jane, sitting on my couch. She smiled when she saw me. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey." She said. She kissed my cheek.

I blushed slightly, enjoying her gentleness.

"Tell me the truth." I muttered softly.

"About what?" her voice was steady, never breaking or shaking. What was I worried about?

"About you and Alec." I watched her face closely for any signs of fear. But her face stayed the same. She was so blank.

"What do you mean?"

"What are your feelings for him?"

"He's my brother. I love him… As a brother."

"How does he feel about you?"

She paused. _Uh oh… _"I don't know."

I bit down on my lip. "What do you mean?"

Her head lowered, and I felt my stomach flip. "I don't know. He seems to enjoy kissing me…" she trailed off. I felt a fire of anger build up inside me. She didn't like it, Alec was doing things she didn't want. I was going to kill that boy.

Alec's POV

I'm not a bad person.

My feelings for Jane are confusing to me, and though I don't show it, it really tears me up inside. I try to be tough, normal… But it's hard, because I don't know what's wrong with me. I sometimes just have to sit and think about myself, and wonder, _Why? Why am I this way?_

I don't know _why _and I'm trying to figure it out. I don't want to be weird or creepy. I want to be me, I want to be normal with Jane, but I can't help the way I feel.

I don't think I was always this way, but I don't know when it started. All I know is I feel something towards her, but I hate it. I hate it a lot. It's something I can't control, but I wish I could.

Until I can control it, I'll just keep asking why, and hope that someone will answer, and tell me _why._

Bella's POV

I once again found myself storming down the hallway. But this time, Jane was by my side. She wasn't speaking, just following me. I didn't know what I was going to do to Alec, but I had to do something. Maybe I could just yell at him, or slap him like a sad little human that I still felt like. I pushed back all thoughts when I saw him, walking out of his room.

"Alec!" I yelled. He turned and looked at me. He eyed Jane, and caught on quickly.

"What?" he said. He suddenly seemed a lot bigger, and stronger… No, you can do this Bella, be strong!

"What the hell is your problem?" I said.

"What?"

"You know what!" Without thinking, I punched him, right in the gut. He went flying against the wall. He stood up quickly, and the rest was the blur.

It was the first real vampire fight I'd ever been in, and I could tell I was loosing. Alec was stronger, and he knew what to do. I had no idea what I was doing. I would have lost if it wasn't for Jane.

Alec was suddenly on the ground, screaming. Jane was staring at him, hurting him, giving him pain… I stared at her, how could she do this to her own brother? I stepped back to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped, she had a wild look in her eye.

Alec spoke. "Bella, I'm sorry." He coughed, recovering. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He seemed serious enough. "Jane loves you so much, I don't want to do anything to that. I…" he trailed off.

"He means it." I looked up. Edward was standing over Alec. I hadn't even heard him walk up.

"Good." Was all I could think of to say.

Edward watched me closely., I stared back. Jane took my hand.

"You told her?" she nodded towards Edward.

"Yes."

Jane growled. Edward raised his hands.

"Jane, please." He was so calm, and I wished we could all be this calm. Jane was grinding her teeth together, ready to attack Edward at any moment. I squeezed her hand, she had to calm down a little.

Edward smirked, then leaned down and helped Alec up. "Jane…" Edward mumered.

"Shut up." Jane hissed.

He raised his hands again. "Sorry."

"I'll have you killed, one day." Jane hissed. My heart stopped.

"What?" I said. "Don't kill him, please."

Jane's wild eyes landed on me. "I knew it." She said to me. She pulled her hand away from mine. "Alec was right, I love you so much, Bella. I don't know why you don't love me back." And without another word, she stomped off.

"What?" I looked at Edward. He looked serious. "She thinks I love you! Damn it Edward!" I turned from him, I couldn't look at him.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." He muttered.

I twirled around. "Oh, yes you did! You got what you wanted, Edward. I'm all yours!" I glared at him again, then stomped off, leaving Edward and my happiness behind.


	4. Chapter 4, Sleep

Chapter 4: Sleep

Bella's POV

I stood in front of Jane's room. The door was shut and locked. I knocked once, so unsure of what to do or say.

But the door swung open, and I found the most beautiful girl standing before me. Jane.

"Hi." I managed.

"Hi." She said.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

A cold hearted answer. I tried again. "I don't love Edward."

"Yeah, right. Whatever." She was reminding me of a human teenage girl. Stubborn as ever.

"Please, believe me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you, and you love me." There wasn't anything for her to say, love beats all.

She didn't move or speak. The silence killed.

So I took a step towards her, she didn't move. I touched her cheek, she didn't move. I leaned my head forward and kissed her lips. She kissed me back. I smiled against her lips and wrapped my arms around her. She pulled me into her room and shut the door. We fell onto the floor and kept kissing, I didn't bother to try to get to her couch, I instantly started taking her cloths off.

It was all a blur from there, it reminded me of the first time we had done it. It was so amazing, and I didn't want it to end. She wouldn't let it end, she kept going, drowning me in pain, and pleasure.

Alec's POV

This is really, really annoying.

I can hear them as I walk past her room, in there, having fucking sex. Damn it, damn it all.

Why am I jealous? Why do I care? Why do Jane's moans and Bella's screamed annoy me so?

I walk on, not wanting to linger any longer. Edward's around here somewhere, probably sulking because no one likes him.

I feel mean. I stop.

I reach my room and slam the door shut. There is something wrong with me, I know it. So I lay down on my couch and wish I could sleep. I lay there for god knows how long, and finally, for the first time in forever, feel like I'm asleep, human again, resting forever, dreaming, having nightmares, finding sleep as the only place to be.

But it's all my mind, and I know it. And it hurts, a lot.

Edward's POV

Alec was right, I am sitting alone sulking, and I feel stupid for it.

I know that Bella is happy again, I know that Jane has won, but I am not happy, I am not okay. I feel stupid again. And just like Alec, I stop.

The world is so much of a blur now, and I don't know why. There is so much I don't know anymore, and I have someone to blame, Jane.

She changed everything for me, and as much as I want to, I won't end her life. I have the feeling that she will be the end of me, and there is no reason to stop her.

Does anyone really care for me anymore? Is Alec right, does no one like me?

I try to ignore it, and wish I hadn't over heard Alec's thoughts.

This is all so painful, and just like Alec, I wish I could sleep.

Jane's POV

I stare at Bella's profile as she thinks.

It's perfect, she's perfect, though she doesn't believe so. She claims to have flaws, even as a vampire. I disagree. If I could make her believe she is beautiful and perfect, I would.

She sighs to herself and rolls on her side, now facing me. I think she is going to say something, but she closes her eyes to fall into deeper thinking. I smile, and move a piece of hair from her face.

My eyes travel down the rest of her body, stopping at her breasts. I smirk, wishing I could touch them, but knowing I've have my turn for now. I continue looking down, studying every perfect feature she has. Once again, she would disagree. But truth be told, I would disagree with her disagreement. I confuse myself, so I try to not think as much.

My eyes go back to her face, and I sigh. I can't loose her to Edward. Edward must leave us alone. I don't understand him, he says he won't interfere, yet he's always the source for our fights. We shouldn't fight. I want to live in peace with her, I want to protect her, not hurt her.

She's the only person I've ever cared for so much, and Edward is the only one that comes between us. I can't stand it. I know what I must do, but will it end my relationship with Bella forever? Am I willing to take that risk?

I don't know yet, I'll have to wait, think some more. But now at least I know what I must, weather I'm ready or not, I must kill Edward Cullen.

It's a big step, a step I don't want to take, and now that I think it so quickly, I don't think I should do it. But I feel I will, he knows I would.

Bella sighs and opens her eyes. I smile at her and she smiled back. She moved her body on mine and hugs me. I hug her back. I'm protecting her.

I frown. Taking Edward from her won't protect her, it will only please me.

But is it the right thing to be selfish? Oh I'm so confused.

I wish I could sleep, and I realize as I think this that I'm sounding like Alec. He always wants to be asleep.\

A/N:

Sorry it's been so long. I've started school again, so updates might be a little slower, I sorry in advance.


	5. Chapter 5, Pleasant

Chapter 5: Pleasant

Edward's POV

So it's come down to this. Jane is considering killing me. Wonderful.

It was a pleasant day so far, to say the least, but now I've heard I may be killed. Perfect. What a way to end it all. Killed by Jane, who hates me so.

I wasn't worried, but I would have to be careful with what I said and what I did. Anything could set Jane off, and I'd be attacked. I was a bit afraid of her, she was scary, and powerful. I'm not sure she would kill me, but she could probably beat me in a battle.

"Edward?"

I looked up. Alec. "Yes?"

Alec watched me, knowing I already knew what he wanted.

"I'm not sure I can help you with that."

"Why not?"

"I am not a therapist." I said with a frown. I cocked my head. "Why did you come to me anyways?"

_I've taken a weird liking to you. _Alec's thoughts rang in my head. I smirked.

"So because you like me now, you think I can help you with your odd love for your sister?"

He nodded. The boy was so sure. Idiot.

"Sorry, but this is your problem. What can I do?"

Alec shrugged. "I have no idea." He paused. "You could just try to help."

I shook my head. Poor Alec was hopeless. I never thought he was this pathetic. "Stop thinking about her." I muttered, unsure of what I was really saying.

He nodded. He seemed to think I was right.

Okay.

Alec's POV

Why had I gone to him anyways? What had gotten me to get off my butt and go into Edward's room, excepting he could help me with my problems.

As I left his room, I mentally slapped myself. "Idiot Alec." I muttered under my breath. Edward probably saw me in a whole new way now. A weird, awkward way. We were never friends, and maybe now he thought we were. Damn it all.

I passed by Jane's room, and my stomach turned. My feelings for her weren't dying down, nor were they really getting worse. I am so screwed up. I just want this all to stop.

Maybe, I thought, maybe if I go and talk to her about it, that will work things out.

It was probably a bad idea since Jane would probably snap my head off for the whole thing, but it was worth a shot. At least my feelings would be gone when my head was snapped off.

So I knocked on her door, wondering why I felt so human at this moment. Probably because my hand was shaking so much. It only got worse when the door flew open and Jane was standing there, Bella sitting across the room on her chair.

I gulped in pure fear.

"What do you want, Alec?" she hissed, saying my name like she hated it.

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked in a small voice.

Bella blushed, and I wondered what I had stepped in on.

"Yes, you kind of did." Jane sneered.

"Should I come later?" I asked.

Jane shook her head. "Get it over with now."

I peered over at Bella. She blushed again and looked away.

"I wanted to talk to you about us." I didn't sound sure or strong.

"What about us?" Jane snapped. When had she become so mean with me? She used to be so nice to me… I remembered holding her hand all the time. What happened to those days?

"I don't like where we are."

"Is this more of your incest crap?" she snapped.

"What? No! I mean, I want to change the way I feel about you. It's wrong, and I'm sorry. I want to be your brother again."

My words must have shocked her, because her hand fell from the door and she didn't speak. I glanced at Bella. She was staring at me, and when I caught her eyes, she looked away fast.

"Okay." Jane finally said.

I turned my head back to her. "Huh?"

"Sorry for being a jerk, you were just freaking me out I guess."

"Sorry." I blushed, then smiled. "I'll change my ways." I paused for a moment. "I'll be pleasant again."

Bella's POV

Jane closed the door and locked it. She turned back to me. I couldn't help but grin.

"Well now he's out of the way." I commented.

She nodded. "But there's someone left."

I frowned. "Who?"

"Edward."

The minutes she said his name I panicked. Was he really in our way? Yes, he probably was. But did I want him out of the way? I still wanted him in my life, I didn't want to loose him just yet.

The problem was Jane was thinking differently, and I wasn't sure there was anyway to stop her. But she loved me, and she would listen to me. Right? But I wasn't sure I had the guts to say it all…

"I don't mind him." I muttered.

She scoffed. "Really? You don't _mind _him?"

I shrugged.

"Bella, your so weird."

"Just hear me out."

"Okay."

So I told her how I felt about the whole Edward thing, and when I finished, she went quiet.

"So?" I said.

"I wanted to kill him."

This shocked me. My mouth fell open. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't going to do it, but he was in our way." She sighed and moved closer to me. "I didn't want anything to tear us apart."

I rapped my arms around her small body. "We're inseparable, Jane." I muttered.

She smiled and leaned her head against my chest. "I love you."

"I know." I grinned, and suddenly felt so strong. I'd never been so happy before.

A/N:

I really need some ideas. Please review and give me some ideas. I don't want this story going down hill.


	6. Chapter 6, Broken Tears

A/N:

"If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever."

The Crow (1994)

Chapter 6,

Broken Tears

Bella's POV

"Hi."

"Hello." He bowed his head slightly, making me feel at home. I hated it.

As I entered his room, he shut the door. I didn't feel like talking, but I felt something should be done, then again, maybe I shouldn't have come. Either way it was too late now.

"What's wrong?" Edward Cullen asked, sitting in the chair next to me.

He could still read my face, though he claimed I am a mystery. "Jane's worried."

"And she hates me." He chimed in, sounding less then happy.

"I know." I nodded, not bothering to say "sorry" or "it sucks, I know". I didn't really care, I was here on business, not to comfort him. "And I'm just here to tell you to just lay off us for a little. She needs to cool down and think."

"Think about killing me." He almost sounded annoyed.

"Edward."

"I can read her mind, Bella. I know what's she up to, and what she won't tell you."

I flinched as he said my name. He spoke it the way he did when I was human. He was still so madly in love with me. It was almost sickening. "Jane tells me everything." For once, I completely believed my words.

"Always?" he raised his eyebrows, but he couldn't break me. My bond with Jane was to stay forever, no matter what he said. Or anyone said for that matter.

"Yes. Always."

He sighed. "That's true." He nodded.

At that moment I realized he was trying to trick me into thinking Jane had lied to me. I felt sick, anger, and annoyed. Edward had drawn the line, I was done with him, and his lies.

"You can lie all you want, Edward. But nothing, I mean nothing, will tear me and Jane apart."

He raised his hands up, trying to look innocent. "Try to understand, Bella. Do you know how much I hurt everyday?"

I didn't even pause to think before I spoke. "I do know, Edward. I do know what it's like to loose everything you love. Remember, you left me."

"And I am truly sorry." He tried to take my hand, I moved my hand away, not wanting to feel his touch.

"Don't think you can get me back." I spat.

"I'm not trying to."

"Don't lie to me." I sighed. "I makes everything worse."

"Sorry."

"Another lie." I grumbled.

He raised his eyebrows, but stayed quiet. We didn't need words to feel the tension between us.

"Look, I just want you to stay out of my business, and Jane's." I paused and took a deep breath. "That's all." I stood to go, but he stood too, still taller then me.

"Try to understand, Bella." He muttered. He was standing way to close. I wanted to back up, but my legs were broken. "I can't let you go."

"It's been so long." I muttered, wishing my voice was a thousand times stronger.

"And everyday I fall into more pain. Can't you understand that?"

"I do, but what can I do? I'm with Jane, and your…" I trailed off.

"Alone." He said, finishing my sentence.

I gulped and nodded slowly.

"Don't you care?"

"I do, but Jane is my everything."

He shook his head and turned away from me. It seemed to pain him to look at me. "Go." He muttered. It wasn't a order, but I took it as one.

As I shut the door, I heard Edward Cullen begin to cry.

Edward's POV

My time has come.

Bella does not love me, and she was what I am living for. So why live when what you live for is no longer there to love you?

I've given up, and I believe it's okay to at this point. I've seen the world at it's best, and worst. I've lived through a million events that have shaped and crushed the world in so many ways, and now it's time to end it. It's time to go, to say goodbye.

Do I regret saying goodbye? A bit, maybe. But no one will hear my say it. I'll go away in silence, and only the one to kill me shall know.

I will not scream, I will not cry, I just need to die.

My time has come.

Alec's POV

Knowing Edward wants to end his life is a weird thing to think about. But here he was, standing in front of me, telling me he was leaving.

"You are the only one I can tell, Alec." He paused, taking a deep breath. He didn't need to. "Don't let anyone know about this."

"Of course not. But who shall do it?"

He met my gaze and held it. His eyes looked dark and sad. The site depressed me. I looked away. "You, Alec."

"I could never." I said, glancing at him again. I wasn't very shocked, I had a feeling he would ask me to do it.

"Please." He sounded desperate.

"Don't end it now, and not like this." I locked our gaze again, not knowing what else to say, I left my eyes fall.

"Aro will do it if you don't."

"Let him." I said calmly.

"Do you care?"

"No." I was being stubborn and should be smacked for it. But I didn't care. Showing any feelings towards Edward Cullen was unthinkable.

But I thought it, and it was enough for him.

"I know you consider me a friend…" he trailed off. We both knew there was no point in speaking.

"I guess I am going to Aro." Edward finally mumbled.

"Go. Do it." I grumbled, feeling stubborn and annoyed.

"No one will care." Edward muttered.

"All the more reason." I felt the pain between us, but ignored it. He was going to die, and it didn't matter. Edward wasn't my friend.

"Goodbye." Edward muttered. "I know you think of me as a friend, but you will not show it." He turned, getting ready to leave.

Let him go, let him die, don't think about it, stop thinking he's a friend. "Go." I muttered again. "Leave." It was almost a order. My throat hurt as I shut the door on him, shutting him out. I knew he stood outside the door for a few moments, but a minute later when I opened the door, Edward Cullen was gone. He'd gone to die, forever gone.

Edward's POV

Standing in front of Aro again, asking him to kill me again.

I felt flash backs of when I thought Bella was dead. Now, in a sense, she was. She was gone and didn't want me. So why live?

"Edward, I do not want to kill you." Aro said in his smooth voice.

I frowned. "Just do it Aro. Put my out of my misery."

"Please, think this through." He was almost begging. That made me want to laugh at him.

"I have." I said. "I can't live anymore. I need to leave, forever."

"Then go, but don't make us kill you."

I sighed. "I can't live with myself anymore."

Aro sighed and cocked his head at me. "I'm sorry Edward," he began.

Quickly I read his mind. He wouldn't do it, and nothing would change his mind. So before he could talk to me anymore, I turned and left the room. I went down the hallway, heading towards my room. I passed by Alec's room, the door was still shut. I heard his thoughts inside, but ignored him.

I walked passed Jane's room, her door was shut too. But I picked up no thoughts inside, meaning she was probably in Bella's room. So I kept walking until I reached Bella's room, her door was a crack open, and I heard Jane and Bella talking.

"He won't bother us anymore." Bella whispered. She paused and breathed. "But I do feel bad. Only a bit."

"You shouldn't." Jane muttered back. "He doesn't matter."

"I know." Bella said, then I heard Jane's thoughts, and I saw them kissing.

"Get on the bed." I heard Jane purr. Gosh, all they did was have sex. It pissed me off, and I felt all the anger and sadness inside my build up. Maybe I didn't need to die, maybe Jane needed to.

I turned and headed back down the hallway, rushing into my room. I slammed the door shut, wanting the everyone to hear it slam. I needed a plan, a time to kill Jane, and end this for good.

I knew Bella just wanted to be left alone, and I had said I would, but that didn't matter now. No one would kill me, and I couldn't keep living like this. Someone needed to die, and my only option was Jane.


	7. Chapter 7, Monster

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm soooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been really busy with school and then I went away for the weekend. Sorry.****Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

It's not the monsters under your bed, it is the man next door, that makes you fear, makes you cry, makes you cry for the child. - "Dead To The World"

Chapter 7, Monster

Jane's POV

"Get behind me." I hissed at Bella Swan. She followed my orders, falling behind me and peaking over my shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked in a whisper.

"Edward." I sniffed the air, smelling him again. Something was different… Wrong…

"Hello Jane." I twirled around, keeping Bella behind me. He stood up straight in his nicest clothes, his hair combed to perfection. He wore a sinister smile; his eyes were focused on me and flicked to Bella for only a moment. "She's a vampire, Jane. You don't have to protect her."

I knew that, but it was my job to take care of Bella. I was the only one to cause her pain, the pain that she loved so much.

"What do you want, Edward?"

He grinned an unnatural grin. I'd never seen him like this. Something was off. "I cannot live with you alive anymore."

"Edward! No!" I heard Bella yell from behind me. Suddenly, she was in front of me, her arms stretched out, blocking me. "Don't touch her."

"Aw." Edward cooed, smiling. "How sweet is this. Protecting poor Jane." He clapped his hands in uneven claps. "Amazing."

"Edward, just leave." Bella said, sounding calm. I saw her hands shaking.

"I'm afraid I can't." Edward said, he almost sounded sad. "I must do this."

He took a step closer, and I flinched. Bella was not getting hurt because of me. I grabbed her and pulled her back. "Bella, stop. Just get away from here."

"No!" she protested, shaking my hand off her. "I'm not leaving you alone! I can help you!" tears were forming in her eyes. I felt my stomach flip.

"Tick tock." Edward sang. He was close now, a deep, angry fire in his eyes. He was hungry to kill. That bastard.

"Please Bella." I begged her.

"No!"

But it was to late to argue. Edward was on us, already trying to grab Bella from me. I felt the anger flame inside me. No one would touch her. Bella, my poor Bella, would not be hurt.

She was doing a good job to push him away, but still I would help. I focused on Edward's pale face and attacked with my mind games.

"Pain." I whispered. He fell back, his back arching, his arms spread out. I wanted to hear him scream, I wanted him to feel the pain and show it. I bit my lip, giving it everything, making him feel like he was going to die. Still, he did not scream. His hands were balled in fists and his mouth open in pain. His eyes were pulled shut, his face turning red. No stopping, the voice in the back of my mind screamed, kill him.

Then I heard her little voice ring in my ear. A small cry for help. A cry for me to stop. "Jane! Jane stop it!"

Did she still care about him? Is that why she wanted me to stop? I knew it, even after all this time; she still has feelings for him. Well forget Edward, he must die now.

I cut the pain and he falls to the ground, his eyes still slammed shut. His breathing is fast and heavy like he's just gotten out of the water. I don't care; I'm ending it right now. I take three huge steps over to him and lean over, towering over his body.

"Hello Edward." I muttered with a grin. My mind is blocked by the hate and jealously, I feel no sorrow. "Looks like the tables have turned, hm?"

His eyes finally flicker open. He stares up at me pathetically. It makes me laugh. "Jane." He manages between ragged breaths.

"Poor Edward. It's a shame it has to end this way. After all this time." I muse. Then she comes up behind me and touched my shoulder lightly. She feels warm, though I know she's cold. What's wrong with me?

"Jane, calm down. Take a step back." It's an order. I do so, but I am not calm. She keeps her hand on my shoulder and sighs. My eyes dart back to Edward. He's trying to sit up but fails. He looks like a fish out of water.

"I have to kill him." I grumbled.

"No." Bella's hand on my shoulder starts to grow tighter. "You don't have to."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. Jane, calm down."

But there's so much anger and hate inside me and for a second I wonder if this is how Edward feels. Is he a monster like me?


	8. Chapter 8, Addio

Chapter 8, Addio

Bella's POV

I pulled Jane back, I couldn't let this happen. Both Jane and Edward wanted to kill each other so badly. I needed to stop them. Time for the usual solution. I jumped in between them, nearly falling over as I did so.

"Both of you stop it!" I commanded. Edward was standing up straight as if he was trying to look like he hadn't done anything wrong. Jane's eyes were narrow and flickered back and forth between Edward and I. "Why can't you both live without fighting?"

Edward scowled. I knew he thought he wasn't alive. That he was walking the earth undead. I hated him and his crap. Just suck it up already and get over it.

Jane's eyes were bright red, she was ready to kill Edward. I shook my head. She didn't listen. She pushed pasted me, aiming for Edward.

Edward's POV

Blackness, falling, failing to live.

So this is how it ends. Me, being killed by Jane, as the girl I love does nothing. Why does it have to be like this? How did it come to this?

I know how it happened. I was a fool, and did nothing to stop Bella from falling for Jane. How could I have been so stupid? Did I really think she would choose me, after everything that has happened?

That's just it. Bella should of chose me.

But she didn't, and here I am, dying. I can't win this fight, I'm trapped and Jane is stronger. I am going to die and there is nothing I can do. Bella, she could do something. But she won't, I know it. She doesn't love me, she doesn't even care about me. She just watches as I go through all this pain. She's only waiting for it to finally be over, and to not have to deal with me. I can see it in her eyes…

Eye, I'm failing to see. My body hurts all over and I'm being ripped apart. This is it, all I've done, everything that's happened. All I've suffered through, all the happiness I've had…

It's amazing how quickly it can all be taken away. Just in a matter of seconds, peoples' lives are taken from them. I never thought I'd be one of those people, seeing their lives go before them.

But here I am. Dying. There's nothing now. I am dead.

Jane's POV

I stared at Edward's burning body parts. I watch him crumbled and burn. He's gone, our troubles have left. There is nothing but me and Bella now. No one can hurt us.

Just then I noticed Bella's small sobs from behind me. I whip around to comfort her, but she pushes me away.

"Bella!" I began.

"Get away from me!" she says, then turns and runs away.

No! She still loved him. What I fool I am. Of course she still loved him. But then why didn't she stop me? Why is Edward dead?

"Jane, my dear."

I whip around. Aro is standing by the small fire, his face lit up by the flames. "Yes master." I mange to speak.

"Why is Edward burning?" he asks, glancing down at the fire again.

I gulp. "Master, I-"

He walks over and takes my hand. So now he can see it all. There is no explaining, just my thoughts. All my memories are his. He stares into my eyes. He frowns and drops me hand.

"You wasted his gifts…" he trials off and glances back at the dying fire. "It really is a shame…"

"Master, you are not mad?" I said, very shocked.

"No, no. I saw this coming all along. I guess I should have done something myself…" he turns back to me with a small smile. "You are much more special then him, of course my dear."

I blush. I am better then Edward. Edward needed to die. Even Aro knew it.

"Now, go find Bella. Poor thing must be very upset." He turns away and glides off. I watch him go, then run off down the hallway, trying to find where Bella went.

Bella's POV

I was ready to die, as well.

Edward was gone. Gone, gone, gone. I couldn't believe it. It was too much. I could barely breath. I shouldn't care, of course. Or should I? I don't know, I'm so confused about everything. I wish Edward were alive. Or do I?

Jane's POV

I find Bella sitting in her room. She is hugging her knees into her chest and tears stain her cheeks. I approach her slowly.

"Bella?" I mutter.

She looks up, then looks away, then looks up again. "Hi." She mutters and looks away again.

"Are you alright?" what a stupid question. Of course she isn't alright, she's been crying. I mentally slap myself.

"Not really." She replies softly.

"I'm sorry." I go on quickly as she looks up, her mouth hanging open. "I know, saying sorry won't change what I have done, but it's a start. I want to do everything I can to make you happy again. And love me."

She stares at me, her mouth still open. Finally, she stands and walks over to me. She stands very close to me, I can feel her warm breath. "I never stopped loving you, Jane. I never will."

I gasp, but let you go on.

"I don't know what to think about Edward's death," she chokes on her words. "But I do know I love you, and nothing will ever change that. Not even Edward dying."

I smile, and we hug. I bring my lips to her and we start to kiss. She tastes sweet, like sugar and honey. Her lips are warm and wet, and she lets me put my tongue in her mouth. I pushed her onto the floor, wanting more. She starts taking her cloths off and I take off mine. The world becomes a blur as I give her the pain she wants. She screams and smiles and cries and laughs. I watch her face the whole time, knowing there is nothing better in the world then this girl.

Alec's POV

It's hard to think of Edward dead. I can't say he was my friend, or that I cared about him at all, but it's weird to not have him here. He did, I will admit, help me a little. I know that now. I should admit, also, that I care a little about him, but what would be the point in that. This is all very pointless, but I now can think what I want, because Edward isn't here to hear my thoughts.

It is a little lonely without Edward.

As I walk around the hallways, I hear the screams of Bella coming from her room. I grit my teeth and try to block it out. It's a little painful to hear, even if I am over Jane. I cannot love her like I want too, she is my sister.

I walk past Bella's room and past Jane's as well. In a few more steps, I see Edward's room. I gulp, and enter. I am stopped by the doorway, struck by fear and surprise. Edward is standing in the room, looking at me.


	9. Chapter 9, Illusion

Chapter 9, Illusion

Alec's POV

"Edward?" I breathed.

Edward's eyes pierced through me. He didn't respond or move, and I wondered if he was really there at all.

"Edward?" I said again.

Still, Edward didn't move. He just stared at me and I felt panic come over me.

"You're not real, are you?"

Suddenly, Edward faded away like smoke. I was left staring at the empty room, my dead heart on fire.

So now I was loosing my mind. I wanted to scream and shout or bang my head against the wall, but my feet stayed glued to the ground. I felt like such a fuck head, imagining Edward was here. I didn't care that he was dead, I didn't care at all.

But the illusion begged to differ, and I felt myself begin to shake as I stared at the spot where the fake Edward had stood. The room seemed to have become cold and bare, and I had to get out.

I turned around and ran down the hallway. I ran at a normal, human speed, just letting the walls slowly go past me. I felt like I was walking.

Not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone. I braced myself for it to be another fake Edward, but it wasn't, it was Bella.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking actually concerned.

"Yes… No…" I didn't know what to say. I was loosing my mind, or at least I thought.

"You look terrible." She muttered, brushing my face with her cold hand. I wanted a hug, or another light touch, anything to make me feel real.

"I just saw Edward." I blurted out. I wanted to take it back the second I saw her confused and scared face.

"What do you mean…?" she asked, taking a small step back. No, I'd scared her, that wasn't what I wanted.

"I just saw him. Just standing in his room. He was there." I pointed behind myself with my thumb. I didn't want Bella to go and check because I knew she wouldn't see him. Also, I might see him again.

"He's alive?" she choked on her words, and I couldn't tell how she felt.

"No." I said quickly. Her eyes fell to the floor, but went straight back to my face. What are you thinking, Bella Swan? "I think I've lost my mind."

"I doubt it." she shrugged. "You've seen so much death, maybe it's just wearing you down."

"Or maybe Edward meant something to me." I didn't know I felt it until the words slipped out. No, take it back, rewind time and take it back.

"What do you…" she trailed off.

"He was my friend, while I was… confused." I paused and felt myself stumble to find the right words. "I didn't want to hurt you or Jane, and I didn't want to keep loving her the way I did." I sighed and blinked slowly. "Edward was there, just like someone to talk to… It was hardly even a friendship but…"

I guessed she'd seen the burning tears forming in my eyes, because she cut my off by hugging me. I felt her grab the short hairs in the back of my head and hold onto me like her life depended on it. It was an amazing feeling that made me feel real, and happy. I realized my sister felt this love everyday, and I wished I were as lucky as her.

Bella let go of me and backed away. She rubbed her arm and her eyes darted about. "I'm sorry, Alec." She muttered, her lips barely moving. "His death hurt me too."

She didn't speak Edward's name. I could tell she couldn't bring herself too.

"We've just got to move on, I guess." I muttered, thinking it wasn't even the right thing to say. But I'm not good with words, I guess.

"Yeah." Bella agreed to my surprise. She whipped her eyes with her hands and smiled weakly. "It's the past, even if it just happened. We've got to move on and just… live."

It was such a funny thing for a vampire to say, though it didn't make me laugh.

"Well, I'll be going, then." Bella said, motioning to nowhere in particular.

"Okay." I sighed and watched her turn around and walk away. She disappeared around the corner and my knees suddenly became weak. I fell to the floor and tears fell from my eyes, no holding them back anymore.

I held my head with my hands and cried and cried, and I felt something. I felt so much. I felt mostly pain and sorrow, and it was in that moment I felt human again.

Jane's POV

I smiled as Bella Swan came into my room, though the smile faded as she told me about Alec.

"I just feel really bad for him." Bella muttered. Her eyes wouldn't meet mine. Was she afraid of what I would say?

"Bella, he'll get over it. He wasn't even friend with Edward."

Bella sighed and shrugged. I saw the look in her eyes. The look that meant she still had feelings for Edward. The look that made me loose her so many times.

"I can't loose you." I muttered, taking her hand. Though both our hands were cold, I felt the red hot shock go through my body at touching her.

"You won't." she promised, finally locking eyes with me.

"I feel like I am."

There was a pause, and I wanted (needed) her to say something. I felt her slipping away, and it pained me so bad. And it wasn't the good, amazing pain I felt with her every night.

"Jane." She muttered. "You'll never loose me." her eyes fluttered back up to my face and stayed there, our eyes swimming with love. "It's only you. I swear."

I gulped, trying not to cry. I was the tough one, not the girly one who will break down and cry. I squeezed her hand. "I love you."

"I know." She grinned and leaped forward and hugged her. She fell backwards and I was now on top of her. I felt the hot energy go through my again, and I wanted to feel her against me. I needed to see her naked body and touch her everywhere. I needed to sweat and scream and laugh and cry with her. I needed Bella Swan, and nothing else.

Bella's POV

Jane never gets tired of staring at my face as she pains me. I know she's watching me, though my eyes are squeezed shut so tight I don't know if I'll ever open them again.

I can feel her focusing on me, making me feel that pain we both adore so much. I don't want her too stop making me feel this weird, twisted feeling I'm feeling, but she does. I know she doesn't want to make me feel like I'm dying, though I was way past that point.

She falls down next to me, both of us taking hard, short breaths. I stare at her face and she stares at mine. Nothing is more perfect then her. Nothing is more perfect then the pain.

I climb on top of her and kiss her, pressing out naked bodies together. It's the most amazing feeling in the world. Every feeling we share together on this couch is. Not one is better then the next.

Jane smirks now, and I wonder what she's planning. Whatever it is, I don't dare fight it, because I want it so bad. Anything to become closer to her. I want to be so close to her that not even the strongest person could pull us apart.

"Pain." The word is short and barely heard, but I feel it. I feel it hard.

The pain rushed through my body again, coursing through my veins and sinking into my cold sink. I throw my head back and breath hard and quick.

"Oh!" I shout. "Oh I how I adore you, sweet, sweet pain!"

The End

A/N:

Cheesy ending is cheesy.

Oh well, yeah, that's it. There won't be anything to continue this story, I'm done with it. I hoped you enjoyed it.

I will continue to do one-shots, probably a few with Jane/Bella, so check back with me if you want.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! 3


End file.
